


Letting Go

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Qrow is a supportive partner, TaiQrow Week 2020, it's all a bit silly tbf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow tries to help Taiyang move on.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TaiQrow Week 2020 Day 6: First Love
> 
> I had no intention of writing this until about a week ago. I've never written this pairing before, so apologies to any serious taiqrow shippers as it's just a bit of nonsense really.  
> I blame certain people on the discord server for putting this daft idea into my head.

Qrow tried. He tried to see the other man's point of view. Tai was everything he wasn't, and gave him so much.

But.

"It's only one thing, Tai. Couldn't you give it a go, just once? You might see it as a betrayal, but... you'd get used to it, I'm sure."

Tai jumped up and walked across the room. "Qrow, you know I love you. But... this is asking a lot. I'd be giving up so much— I don't know if I can."

Qrow sat back with a sigh. Tai stood opposite him, his arms crossed. His forehead wrinkled, as he tried to put his feelings into words.

"When something's been a certain way in your life for so long... it does seem like a betrayal, almost. I know that's stupid, really, but..." He rubbed his hands through his hair, giving it that _I've only just woken up why don't you come back to bed_ look, which Qrow found so hard to resist.

Tai pushed out his lower lip, looking at Qrow hopefully. With another sigh, this time accompanied by a reluctant grin, Qrow pushed himself up to standing.

"You, Taiyang, are getting too good at this." Qrow crossed the room and pulled Tai into a hug. "Okay, let's start small, then. Maybe just one day a week, to begin with."

"Hmm..." Tai's murmur tickled Qrow's ear, the murmur becoming a small kiss which, before long, was a longer, heavier kiss.

Qrow broke away. "You're doing this on purpose," he grumbled. "Trying to distract me."

"Is it working?" Tai's voice was optimistic as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph. Partially."

"I'll just carry on then." Tai tilted Qrow's chin up, his lips brushing across the pale skin of his throat.

Qrow batted his hand away. "Enough. Bad dragon."

Tai stopped, looking at the other man. "You're using that tone of voice again."

"Because you're deflecting the issue. Tai, honestly, when _I_ have to be the adult in the situation, you know we're in trouble."

Tai huffed out a breath. "It's no big deal, you'll see. I can do this." He smiled at Qrow brightly. "When shall I start?"

"Seriously? Well, how about this Sunday? I'll support you, you know that, don't you?"

Tai gathered Qrow up into a hug. "You always do. I'd have been lost, if it hadn't been for you—"

"Yeah well, it's gone both ways, hasn't it?" Qrow's voice was gruff. "And now we're here, looking out for each other."

"Exactly how it should be." Tai smiled his biggest smile, tickling Qrow around his middle. Qrow succumbed, as always.

"Stop it, just stop it. Or I'll—" Qrow's threats were empty, as always. Tai's tickling increased, and he was collapsed on the floor in less than a minute.

Tai kneeled over him, breathless with laughter. "Don't even try, Qrow. You know I always come out on top."

❖

Sunday dawned bright and sunny. Qrow wanted to help Tai in his endeavour, so he made breakfast and brought it back to the bedroom. Tai was still asleep, lying on his back with his mouth slightly open. Qrow put the tray down, before crouching beside the bed and tracing one finger across Tai's lips.

"Whaaa..." One blue eye opened, squinting in the early morning light as he peered into Qrow's grinning face. "You—"

"There's breakfast!" Qrow stood quickly, before Tai could grab him.

"Hmph." Tai wasn't won over that easily. Not today.

"C'mon, sunshine. Don't spurn my breakfast." Qrow fetched the tray, as Tai pushed himself up in the bed.

"So. Today's the day." Qrow's bracing tone earned a frown from the man sitting beside him.

"I suppose."

"I'm proud of you, Tai. Proud of you for being willing to try." Qrow slid an arm around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Well, okay then." Tai's voice was slightly less grumpy as Qrow kissed his hair.

  


Breakfast was finished and Qrow was dressed, and ready to go downstairs. He stood in the doorway, holding the breakfast tray carefully.

"I'll be down in a mo." Tai was usually ready for the day well before Qrow, but today was different.

Qrow looked back at Tai, standing in the middle of the bedroom. "See you soon," he smiled, as he headed for the stairs.

Tai looked at the bed, before heaving a loud sigh.

  


Qrow was flicking through his scroll in the living room, when he heard a grumbling voice coming down the stairs. "This is stupid... how does anyone... so ridiculous..." He looked up as his partner came into the room.

"Tai, you did it! Well done!" Qrow jumped to his feet, pulling the other man into a hug.

"I really don't know why you made such a fuss. Although I'm not sure I'll last the day in these."

Qrow stood back to admire the washed out jeans Tai wore. Full length jeans. Down to his ankles.

"They actually look really good on you."

"Well, I'm glad you think it was all worth it."

"Look, Tai, I know. It's difficult, letting go. Your first love is always special. But... one day a week... it's a start."

Tai smiled slowly, his eyes meeting Qrow's. "Your support means so much to me, Qrow."

There was a moment of silence, before Tai bounded across the room, enveloping Qrow in a strong embrace. "You are so silly, Qrow."

"Am not. At least, I wasn't before I saddled myself with you." Qrow's words were rendered innocuous by his lips as they found Tai's mouth, kissing him gently. "I love you, you know."

"And I love you. Even when I'm wearing jeans. But—" he pulled away, fixing Qrow with a look. "Cargo shorts will _always_ be my first love."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
